Dangerous Alliance
by Fireminx
Summary: Queen Kaoru needs 3 signatures on a treaty, but King Hiko proves to be an elusive man...and Prince Kenshin is less than enthusiastic at playing host in the absence of the king. Especially when assassins are out for Kaoru's head.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Kaoru," King Kamiya said with a smile as his ten year old daughter stopped right behind him. Ever his little shadow she was. "Why don't you go play in the courtyard while I speak with King Hiko?"

"Ok daddy!" she said with a smile and followed the page boy out of the palace corridor with a hop and a skip.

"No doubt she's your's," the other man said as he stepped from the shadows. "What brings you to my palace, Kamiya?"

"I apologize for the abruptness of my visit, Hiko. I am afraid I must ask for your aid."

The taller man nodded, turning toward his private study, white cape fluttering in the wind he himself created. Few kings simply commanded presence like him. Funny how he could just as easily disappear.

() () ()

Kaoru thanked the page boy and stepped into the garden. She could hear giggling and voices. It was the private royal garden so all those here were only invited by the King himself. No harm in meeting these people.

The garden was very large, full of various plants. Following the many trees and brushes brought her to an opening. A flat grassy area had a couple of benches and a lovely old fountain. Several teenage girls and boys were running around. A tall one with brown hair had a blindfold over his eyes.

"Come here my pretty!" he called out, blindly chasing after squealing girls. One did not quite manage to get away fast enough. He gave her a sound kiss on the lips before raising the blindfold.

"Ah! Megumi, what luck!" He bent to give her another kiss and she pushed him away.

"Only one, Sanosuke! You know the rules!" She ran away giggling though.

_'What an odd game,'_ Kaoru thought. '_I wonder what it's called.'_

No had noticed her yet as she hung back in the shadows. All these kids were older by at least three or four years. Teenagers did not always want a ten year old playing with them and Kaoru was not sure she wanted to play whatever they were doing anyway.

"Kenshin, your turn," Sanosuke called out.

"Already?" a small red head squeaked out. The boy looked ready to bolt. Most of the girls were happily giggling.

"How is it you are a prince and not a womanizer?"

"Sano!"

"It's a disgrace to prince hood I tell you. Put the damn blindfold on. All right ladies, you know the rules! Start running!"

"Mou, Sano….why can't we play a different game?" Kenshin asked, wandering around blindly.

"Nonsense."

One of the other girls nearly ran into Kaoru standing at the edge.

"Oh look, we have another player! Common. What's your name?" she asked, pulling her in.

"She's looks kind of young, don't you think?" the girl Megumi asked, crossing her arms in a huff.

"You're never too young," Sano said, walking up. He had to kneel down to look Kaoru in the eye. "Besides, she's kinda pretty. Do you want to play?"

"What's the game?" Kaoru asked.

"You have to not let that boy, Kenshin, catch you." Kaoru looked at the red head who was stumbling around the other side of the fountain, hands extended in front of him. Girls went running and giggling.

"Ok."

Kaoru was smaller than everyone else but happily ran away in the small area as Kenshin went stumbling around.

"Oh look, blind man's bluff," King Hiko said with a grin and he looked down upon the garden. "Baka denshi."

"The infamous Prince Kenshin. His reputation is great for a fourteen year old boy."

"It may be, but he's still stupid. Look at him now. You'd think I taught him nothing," Hiko said with a snort. He leaned over the window. "BAKA DENSHI!"

"Shishou," Kenshin said with a shiver. That man never gave him a moment's peace.

"If you don't catch a girl in the next minute you have an extra five hours of practice later!"

"Shishou! I can't see!"

"Don't use your eyes fool!"

"Hai, Shishou!"

Kamiya looked down with a smile. Kaoru was happily running with people quite a bit older than her and still having fun. She fit in anywhere. One day she would be Queen. It was a good trait to get along well with other people.

"Daddy!" she said, waving up at him. He smiled and waved back.

Kenshin stopped and focused. He had no sight so he had to reply on what he did have. Smell and hearing. He could hear Sano laughing at him. Sano never had to do five hours of practice with Hiko, of course he would laugh. Megumi was laughing at something else. Tae was giggling not to far away.

"Daddy!" he heard nearby. An unfamiliar voice, but sweet and pretty. Hmm, a girl he didn't know. That would probably be someone he'd never see again. Guests always came in and out. Kissing her wouldn't be bad. She'd probably forget in another week or so and he would not have to blush every time he saw her.

He could hear the rustle of her skirt. Court skirt. Large and heavy. Perfect. The air around him shifted a bit. His muscles tensed. Then he suddenly moved.

One second Kaoru was waving at her father. The next strong arms were wrapped around her small waist. She gasped and looked up. The boy with the blindfold, Kenshin, had caught her. Uh oh. She forgot to ask what happened if he caught her.

"Gotcha," he said. His fingers found her chin and warm lips pressed onto hers. Kaoru was in shock. This boy was kissing her!

Kenshin could feel the girl was definitely surprised to be caught. She didn't giggle or squirm or anything as he laid a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Her lips were slightly open and smelled like jasmine. Jasmine did not grow in this kingdom and was extremely expensive. Just who was he kissing?

"You finally do something right, Baka!" Hiko called out. Kenshin wipped off his blindfold and looked up at his mentor.

"No practice?"

"Of course not. You just kissed the Princess of Edo. I'm sure her father will happily beat you."

"Oro?" Kenshin paled. He looked down at the girl in his arms. A very young looking girl looked up at him, face still in shock. Very expensive court dress, small coronet nestled in perfectly arranged black tresses and big blue eyes. Oh shit.

"Sano!" Kenshin bellowed. "I know you had something to do with this." The tall boy was laughing his ass off. The girl pulled out of his arms, blushing madly. He turned back. She was obviously very embarrassed. Megumi was laughing hysterically.

"Cradle robber!" Megumi said, her vicious laugh hitting both of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Kenshin began. "Are you ok?"

Kaoru was frightened out of her wits. She looked up at her father. He was frowning. Great. He was mad. If there was one thing Kaoru hated it was disappointing her father. Tears welled up in her eyes. Kaoru did something she almost never did. She ran.

Kenshin felt like someone had ripped out his heart. Great. Now he made a princess cry. Her father, King Kamiya, was one of the greatest swordsmen known to man. His ass was going to hurt in the morning.

Kamiya looked at Hiko who was laughing. The kiss did not bother him. It was all in fun. What bothered him was Kaoru's reaction. Whenever someone grabbed her or did something she did not like she beat the hell out of them. She should have decked the prince, surprised or not. And the kiss. She had been surprised….but not horrified. Kamiya knew his daughter well.

When she ran she did not do it because of the action. She did it because she thought he would be mad. She thought he would be mad because she enjoyed it. She shouldered some of the blame. Otherwise she would have happily beaten the boy up or told her father to. She was confused because deep down she was happy it happened.

Kamiya was not mad at his daughter. He could never be mad. Why she had chosen to like the prince was beyond him. Kenshin was not much to look at. Kaoru had never seen him before or even spoken to him. Why him?

"Hiko…I want to add something to the treaty."

"We already signed it. What else do you want in it?"

"Upon my death I want Kaoru to have to reaffirm the treaty." Hiko raised an eyebrow, but one king did not question what seemed to be a personal matter. It was no loss on his part.

"All right. We'll add the clause at the end."

"Good. Now before I go I want a crack at this apprentice of yours."

Hiko flashed his cocky smile. "Beat him well. He'll expect nothing less."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Fifteen years later. Edo Kingdom_

"What do you mean you have to go to Kyoto?" Misao asked Kaoru.

"The treaty my father made with the three bordering countries requires that I reaffirm the treaty upon his death."

"But a ruler leaving her country sounds kind of stupid to me. We are the only thing between them and the Empire. Why wouldn't they ally themselves with you?"

"Allying themselves means they also have to help us if we are attacked. The very reason they ally themselves is also the biggest danger."

"All this political stuff is so hard. So who are you going to visit first?"

"I think I will go see King Saitou first. He will be the meanest. I should go before I lose my nerve."

"Bad idea, I think," Misao said, looking at the map. "He's a traditionalist. He'll hate the fact you aren't married yet."

"I'm a Queen, new to the throne. Either he will have to accept that or not."

"Yes, but you know chauvinistic males. If his wife ruled you'd have a chance…but I don't think you'd even get an audience. Better visit King Sagara and King Hiko before him. If anything the backing of two other kings would give you an edge." Kaoru sighed.

"You're probably right. What would I do without you Misao?"

"Probably make some huge political mistake and lose your head," the young woman said with a giggle.

"So, who's first? King Sagara or King Hiko?" Misao thought for a second.

"Well, Prince Sanosuke is currently visiting King Hiko. If you went there you might be able to get him to put in a good word with his father. King Hiko and your father were close friends and Kyoto is the largest and oldest kingdom. King Saitou won't go against them because of his current treaty and King Sagara has a close alliance as well."

"Good thinking. There is a portal gate near the castle. From there I can ride to King Sagara."

"Do they all know you are a sorceress?"

"Of course. All the Kings knew my mother. They also know I am the only thing keeping the barrier around our country. Thus no one can kill me without serious repercussions."

"You'd think one of them would do that?"

"King Saitou likes no one…except maybe his wife. The empire wouldn't attack him out of sheer fear. If I was not an asset I would not put it past him to remove my head from my neck."

"Scary man," Misao said with a shiver. "Is it true he looks like a wolf?"

"Misao! I barely remember. I was ten when my father made the initial treaty."

"Pity he didn't put any marriage contact in it."

"MISAO!"

"Hey, you're a single Queen who has to rule the country bordering the Empire. You're only 25 Kaoru. You're not a god." Kaoru slumped down.

"I know. Just who are you trying to hook me up with?"

"Well Prince Sanosuke is single."

"The reason he spend time in Kyoto is because of the Duchess Megumi you twit. He was in love with her fifteen years ago and hasn't stopped."

"Stupid woman should not keep him dangling."

"Megumi is a very independent woman with all the wealth she could ask for. I don't think she intends to marry anytime soon."

"Well there is Prince Himura, Hiko's heir."

"Prince Himura was married fourteen years ago to Princess Tomoe."

"Yes…and she's been dead ten years."

"I do not want to be a replacement bride. The rumors said he was very much in love." Misao frowned.

"And yet they never say anything about how she died. They never had any kids either. If they were so in love you'd think they would have had like fifty brats."

"Himura was away a lot at war."

"Which war was that again?"

"Bakufuku. Hiko and Saitou had a little disagreement."

"And yet they both have a treaty with you?"

"Their treaty is with me, not with each other. There is an alliance for now. Saitou's wife came from Kyoto. I think he is reluctant to attack his wife's home."

"Good thing. When you visit, if you can meet her, ask her how they met and became married. I heard she's gorgeous. Why she would marry him is beyond me."

Kaoru laughed. Misao loved stories, especially romance stories.

"One day I hope some man sweeps you completely off your feet. You are a hopeless romantic. Here, I need this message sent to King Hiko to tell him of my intended arrival."

"Right away! I'll get Okina to send the fastest hawk!"

"Thank you, Misao. Before you come back up grab me a loaf of bread from the kitchen, will you?"

"Anything for my lady Queen," Misao said with a low bow.

"Lady Queen is going to throw her shoe at you if you don't hurry up!" Misao went sprinting out giggling madly.

Kaoru rested her head upon her hand and picked up the picture of her father. She drew a loving finger across it.

"I miss you daddy. I'll keep this kingdom safe. With or without the treaty."

The picture just smiled back. It wasn't the same.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Kyoto Kingdom_

"You called, Shishou?" Prince Himura asked as he bowed before his king.

"Princess…or should I say, Queen Kamiya is coming to reaffirm the treaty I signed with her father fifteen years ago. I expect you to receive her as you would any friendly neighboring kingdom. Unless she is a completely witless girl I expect your signature on that treaty."

"You will not stay yourself?"

"You've been ruling this country well enough on your own. I just wanted to make sure you didn't make a stupid mistake."

"Why would I make a stupid mistake? I know we need this alliance."

"Do you?" Hiko said with a knowing smile. There was something he knew Kenshin did not. Kenshin hated that. Shishou would not tell him either. It was up to him to figure it out. "She will also need to make alliances with King Saitou and Sagara. It is most convenient for her to do that from here and not her own country. I expect you to be a proper host."

"Of course. She may stay as long as she likes."

"Then it's settled." The tall man got up, blending back into the shadows.

"How should I reach you if necessary?"

"The Queen will know how to reach me if need be. You should have no reason to contact me though. Try not to do anything stupid."

With that the King was gone. Kenshin rolled his eyes and left the small secretive room. A page boy was running by.

"You, get me Lord Aoshi and Prince Sanosuke."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the boy said, switched his direction and went sprinting down the hall. Amazing how page boys always knew where everyone was at any given time. Then again, Lord Aoshi was always at the practice grounds. Sano was either in the kitchen flirting with the maids or waiting for Lady Megumi to make her daily visit to the castle. Not difficult men to find.

So Queen Kamiya was coming to Kyoto for some damn treaty. Not that Hiko told him when she would show it. Kamiya. Kenshin remembered the late King. A huge man with black hair and an easy smile, but a hard hit with a practice blade. Kenshin remembered liking the man.

"Did I ever actually meet his daughter?" he mused. "Maybe Sanosuke knows her. I hope she's not a stuck up bitch."

Lord Aoshi stood straight as a rail while Sano leaned against a banister.

"Queen Kamiya is coming. I need extra security around the palace. A couple of ladies' maids would probably be good too. She's here to reaffirm the treaty her father made. The Empire will want her dead, no surprise. I want only the most trusted people allowed any access to her, understood?" Aoshi gave it a thoughtful look and nodded. He was head of security. No one would get in without him knowing about it.

"Jou-chan's comin for a visit huh?" Sano said merrily. "Maybe she'll make Megumi jealous."

"She's not here for a marriage contract, Sano. I'm sure she'll want to talk to you since your father is next on the treaty agreement."

"Yeah, quality time with the pretty queen."

"Oh good, you've met her. You can handle her amusement then, but don't do anything that would start a war." Sano laughed.

"Ya don't remember her?" Kenshin's amber eyes narrowed.

"Remember her? Did I meet her?"

"I doubt he remembers the women he met last week," Aoshi said.

"I remember every woman I've ever met," Sano said with a sigh. "Well, at least the pretty ones. Jou-chan's a looker too. Pity she always told me to keep my distance."

"Smart woman," Aoshi commented.

"Jou-chan's all business. She won't want to do anything fun."

"She can't sit in her room all day. Figure something out Sano. And nothing perverted. Goodness knows Megumi would have your head and then I'll have an angry Duchess at my throne. She's on the council. If she gets enough sway she could make it so you have to go home and nothing short of a law passed by Shishou would keep you here."

"Damn fox," Sano swore. "She ruins all my fun."

"When will the Queen arrive?" Aoshi asked.

"Unfortunately I have no idea."

_(Elsewhere) _

Kaoru stood in the circle of bodyguards. It was midnight, a moonless night and they were all cloaked. Assassins had been sent after her. Being out in the open like this was very dangerous. Misao was already on the road with the decoy Queen and escort. She would be there in another two weeks. Meanwhile Kaoru would use the old portal gate which would take her past the dangerous mountain pass.

Kaoru began murmuring the old words. The words her mother left to her. Kaoru had no memory of her, but she remembered the spells passed down.

The gate opened with an eerie glow.

"Quickly, your majesty," the nearest bodyguard said. "Before they notice the gate is open." That was the problem with old magic. Everyone could feel old magic. It was like having a bonfire at the top of a mountain on a clear night. Any mage within two countries would feel what she'd done and if she kept it up long enough they'd be able to pin point it.

Kaoru quickly went through, two bodyguards following. They would be her escort. Kaoru's hand grasped the sword at her hip. It was the first time she'd worn it. Her father's sword was huge and heavy. How she would wield it was beyond her.

Kyoto was just as dark, but the air was different. With a wave of her hand the gate closed behind her. Kyoto was old. Anyone could feel that. It was the only country to have never been taken over by the Empire. Everyone else came from various rebellions. Edo was the newest and the most vulnerable. Luckily none of her people, except Misao, knew just how fragile they really were. Until she had a child she was the only thing that kept the Empire from absorbing them.

The Empire. The place where demons ruled with cruel men and slavery was still common. Kaoru would not hand her people over without a fight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"My lord?" a page boy timidly asked. Lord Aoshi sat up in bed. He had been awake long before the page boy actually opened his door. Hannya was standing there as well. He would not disturb him unless it was urgent.

"Queen Kamiya has arrived," Hannya said.

"Has Himura been notified?"

"He is on his way to the throne room."

"How the hell did she get here so quickly?" Aoshi asked himself. He rose and pulled on clothes, hurriedly strapping various weapons to himself. "I want a full guard. We'll need conformation she is the real Queen. Get that idiot Sanosuke up."

"Yes my lord," Hannya said and ushered the page boy out.

Kenshin was sitting in the throne room very unamused. What sort of Queen showed up at midnight with nothing but two bodyguards? She didn't even have a horse. Was he to believe she walked here? After sending a message not less than a week ago?

The woman was still wearing her cloak and stood in the middle of the throne room. Both bodyguards were at ease, but their hands were on their weapons. Kenshin had his own sword. Two bodyguards would not stop him if he needed to take her head off.

Aoshi arrived, coming in from the far side. He looked as unamused as Kenshin. Then again, he never looked amused so it was difficult to discern his thoughts. Lastly Sano came stumbling in, somewhat drunk…hardly unusual given his nightly occupations.

"Whuzz all the fuss?" he asked. "Why's it so dark?"

Kaoru grinned from under her cloak. Sano never changed.

"If I may?" she asked and lifted her hand. All the lights suddenly flared to life. All three men visibly jumped.

"Sorceress," Aoshi said, placing himself in front of Kenshin. Not that the prince needed it, but Aoshi had a thing against mages. Kaoru pulled back her hood with a smile.

"Yes, but the King already knew that. Is he hiding in the shadows again?"

"King Hiko is not here," Kenshin said darkly. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Did he not get my message?"

"Perhaps. Just who are you?"

"Who are you?" she asked, her chin lifting just a bit. He stepped down from the throne, a hand on Aoshi's shoulder pushing him aside. His hair was just as red as it had once been. He was a little taller, but just as thin as she remembered. Those arms still had muscle in them though. However…his eyes. They were amber. She did not remember amber eyes.

"I am the current authority of this country and the only one allowed to demand answers." The tension tightened. She was just as tall as him and just as stubborn. Kenshin did not put up with annoying women.

"Oh for chrissake. Kenshin, you're blind. It's just Jou-chan," Sano said, stumbling over. He pushed a bodyguard out of the way and flung an arm over her shoulder.

"You're drunk," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Sano, do you ever not get drunk?"

"Nah, not half as much fun. Sorry Kenshin's a spoil sport. He needs his three hours of sleep."

"Technically I wasn't supposed to wake him," she said. "Sano, get your arm off me before I declare war on you."

"Aww, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"No, but I might send my General of Arms after you to kick your ass."

"Not the weasel girl! I concede!" He pulled his arm off but swayed. Kaoru sighed and put a hand on his back to steady him.

"You are a disgrace to other royal families," she teased.

"Gotta (_hiccup_), have a black sheep somewhere. Baaa!"

"Lord Aoshi, please see Queen Kamiya is escorted to her chambers," Kenshin said. He turned on his heel and left.

"Who the hell was that and why is he so rude?" Kaoru asked.

"Him? Oh he's just some diplomat who thinks he knows everything."

"I think you lie, Sano. Out with it or I'll send Megumi the love letters you sent my lady in waiting five years ago."

"You are a heartless woman."

"And you are a hopeless womanizer."

"That was Prince Himura," Lord Aoshi said. "I think your arrival was a bit of a shock."

"Really? What a change. If I'd known I was to meet him upon arrival I would have told him. King Hiko should have known exactly how I was to arrive."

"There's this thing about the King, Jou-chan. He doesn't always tell everyone else what he knows," Sano said, face slightly sad. "But hey, no worries. Kenshin'll still sign the treaty."

"What? I don't need his signature. I need King Hiko's."

"That could be a problem," Aoshi said. "Why don't I show you your rooms, your majesty?"

"Thank you. I guess I'll handle it in the morning. Good night gentlemen."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaoru had been at the palace for three days. Three days and not once been able to catch Prince Himura. The man was a ghost. Everyone had seen him but couldn't tell her where he was presently. Even the pages had no idea and they always knew where everyone was.

Sano was trying to keep her occupied. He really was. Kaoru was just not in the mood for card games, gambling, drinking or flirting. Megumi was not help either, constantly saying things in an almost condescending manner, but not outright insulting her. Kaoru knew the woman disliked her. She had since she was ten. Some things never changed.

"Where's the practice yard?" Kaoru asked, standing up. Sano had gotten some of the ladies together for a sewing circle. That would have worked. If Kaoru liked sewing. A Queen did not have to sew. Other people made her clothes. She had more important things to learn.

"The practice yard?" Lady Tae asked, uncertain why the Queen would care.

"You know, where they practice," Kaoru said with a little less patience.

"Oh the men are always getting all sweaty just about this time of day. It could be fun," another woman said.

"I don't care what the men are doing. I can't sit around all day. I want to practice. Someone have a page boy tell Sano to meet me in the practice yard in twenty minutes."

"And if he refuses?" came a carefully haughty voice. Megumi no doubt.

"Sano never refuses me anything," Kaoru said with an innocent smile.

_(Outside) _

Sano swore. Damn Jou-chan had him come out here in the blazing sun and now Megumi was mad at him for something, but she wouldn't tell him. Told him to ask his precious Queen. Now what had he done?

"Sano, how good of you to join me," Kaoru said as she stepped out into the yard. She'd changed into the hakama and gi, wooden bokken in hand.

"Aw man, I should have known. How come I have to be your target practice?"

"Because I doubt any other man here would have the guts to. They all think we women are this delicate breed that cracks under pressure."

"Well that's true…"he began, then noticed the glare she was giving him. "For most women," he quickly added. "Obviously not you, Jou-chan."

"One day you aren't going to cover your ass quickly enough and some woman is going to deck you."

"But until then I am as suave as ever."

"You only think you're suave. Pick up the practice blade."

_(Back in the castle) _

"Any word of the eastern border?" Kenshin asked Aoshi as they walked down the hall.

"Even though their ruler is not there the country is still functioning well. A council rules in her stead but no laws pass without her. Nothing seems amiss."

"How can she get away?" Kenshin asked more to himself than to his military advisor.

"Obviously we are missing some key element."

"Obviously," Kenshin agreed, stopping at the window that overlooked the practice field. Aoshi looked out. Kenshin did not. He sat deep in thought.

"Something isn't right," Kenshin said with a frown.

"Would you look at that," Aoshi said. No smile was on his face but there was obvious amusement in his eyes. Kenshin looked out.

Sano was getting his ass kicked by a woman. Not just any woman. Queen Kamiya. She was pretty fast with that practice blade.

"So her father taught her how to fight. No wonder an assassin hasn't picked her off yet."

"She's not bad," Aoshi said. Coming from him that was a compliment.

"She would not last a minute in a true battle," Kenshin said.

"You forget she is a sorceress. I highly doubt her talent stops at lighting candles. She used a portal gate to get here from Edo." That was news to Kenshin.

"So that's how she got here so fast. A portal gate that close?"

"Castle to castle apparently. It's how the rulers of Edo always travel to Kyoto."

"King Kamiya was no mage."

"No," Aoshi replied. "Can you think of a time he visited without either his wife or daughter?"

Kenshin thought hard. He did not know about the time before he was adopted into Hiko's house, but never did Kamiya come without one of the two women in his memory.

Suddenly both men straightened. Something wasn't right. They looked at each other, then down at the practice yard and shot off at lightening speed.

Sano fell over, breathing hard and clutching a rib.

"And that is for flinging your arm over my shoulder when you were drunk," Kaoru said, practice blade flung over her shoulder as she stood over him triumphantly.

"You are a vicious Queen, vicious I tell you. What do you do to real criminals?"

"I let Misao take care of them. Here, I'll be nice and grant you a pardon," she said, holding out her hand. Then an odd sensation came over her. Sano's eyes widened.

"Jou-chan, look out!" he yelled. Kaoru jumped aside just in time to miss the real sword coming down where her head had been.

"Die you Edo witch!" the large burly man said. People all around were confused. Where had this man come from? Was he seriously attacking the Queen of Edo?

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, bringing her own blade forward. A wooden stick was not going to cut it against a real sword but it was better than nothing.

"I'm the man who's gonna kill you, Gohei." He charged her and brought the sword down. Kaoru had no time to move so she countered. Her wooden blade took the brunt of the attack, snapping in two. She had a three inch stick in her hands.

"And now you die," he said.

It all happened so fast. She saw the sword coming at her. Then the world went streaking by as strong arms picked her up. Red hair came into vision, then they slid to a stop. Meanwhile Gohei found ten swords at his throat, two of which Lord Aoshi himself was holding.

"Attempted assassination of a foreign royal? What's the punishment for that again?" Prince Himura asked nonchalantly.

"Death. Nice and slow," Aoshi said. "I'll see to it personally."

"Hold just a minute!" Kaoru said, jumping out of Kenshin's arms. "I want to question him-" she began and promptly feinted. Blood was running down one of her arms. Kenshin picked her up again. Damn silly woman.

"Must have happened when he broke her practice blade," Sano said, coming up.

"And where were you?" Kenshin asked harshly.

"On the ground. You should see the bruises she hands out. She's very generous with them!" he snapped back.

"See that he's questioned," Kenshin said to Aoshi. "And somebody go get Lady Megumi!"

Kaoru woke to a soft tugging on her arm. Her eyes quickly focused to the canopy bed she was in. This was not her bed. This was not her room. The tug at her arm abruptly hurt and she looked down.

Prince Kenshin had his royal sleeves rolled up and hands bloody as he stitched her arm. His eyes were cold amber, dead and serious. This was not the first time he'd seen blood. He said not a word as he continued. Kaoru bit her lip to keep from crying out. As he finished he washed his hands and began wrapping it. For such a harsh person he was surprisingly gentle.

"How come your eyes aren't purple anymore?" Kaoru asked, taking both of them by surprise. She'd been wondering it all this time. He stopped wrapping in shock and looked down at her.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They used to be purple." He went back to wrapping.

"That was a long time ago," he said, his voice heavy with sadness. What could have happened to make him this way. He used to be so fun. He used to smile.

"So now that I have you, when can I discuss the treaty with you?"

"There is nothing to discuss. Hiko said to sign it, so I'll sign it."

"But I need his signature, not yours." Kenshin looked up.

"He no longer stays here. I rule. He is off somewhere doing pottery and drinking sake. Retirement, you could call it."

"But the treaty clearly states I need the King of Kyoto. Technically he is still the King, is he not?"

"He still has the title, yes."

"Then I need his signature. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get dragged into this mess," she said, sitting up. "Thank you for bandaging my arm."

Kenshin was taken back. Here she was sitting in his bed talking like she was his senior and not the other way around. She was staring off into space with the saddest look in her eyes. A haunted look. He knew what that look was. The look of one who had lost everything all at once and wasn't sure how to continue from there, but knew they had to. She was too young for such a burden as ruling the most vulnerable country.

The door flung open and Megumi came in.

"Honestly, you'd think someone would have the decency to tell me which chambers she was in besides her own!" she said, setting down a black bag. Kenshin was quickly pushed aside and Megumi began unwrapping the bandage. She inspected the stitches and wrapped it back up. Megumi was a lot less gentle than Kenshin had been.

"If you were going to patch her up why'd you ask for me?" she demanded. "Or did you get hurt too?" Megumi was entirely too friendly with Prince Himura, Kaoru decided. She wondered if they had some sort of agreement or something. Maybe she was to be wife number 2 sometime soon.

"Sano has a broken rib and a couple of bruises. You were to see him," Kenshin said, voice not so nice. Must be a one sided love thing, Kaoru thought.

"If he can still talk he's fine. That man has the stamina of an ox. Run him through a fence and he'll still eventually heal."

"Just go see him," Kenshin said. "That's not a request."

"Alright, alright, I'll go see the rooster head." The woman stood and left in a swirl of skirts.

"She is so damn annoying," Kaoru said. She attempted to stand and was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Lie back down. You lost a lot of blood on the way up here. I'll send for the cook to bring you something to eat."

Kaoru fell back against the pillows.

"Could you have them send a loaf of bread up too?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"A loaf of bread? Any specific kind?"

"Just plain old regular white bread. The whole loaf."

"I ask what the Queen of Edo wants and she requests the food of prisoners."

"Bread is good…." she said before falling asleep.

"So innocent," he said with a small smile. He reached out and brushed the dark bangs from her forehead. "Why do they want to kill you so bad?"

Aoshi was asking the same question below in the dungeon. Gohei was not too keen to answer, but he was more keen after being threatened with hot irons. Trust really big men to be really big chickens.

"There's a bounty for the man who kills her."

"Paid by who?"

"I don't know. If we kill her we have to bring proof to some man in Edo. Supposed to meet him at the Iron Horse and Dragon inn, ask for a boy called Sandals."

"How much money?"

"Fifty million."

Fifty million? Not a lot of people had that sort of money. Then again, if they wanted proof of her death after the fact there was no guarantee they would actually pay.

"Hannya, see that he screams more before he dies," Aoshi ordered and left. Kenshin would want to know all of this. The Queen would probably want to know someone was after her head too.


	6. Chapter 5

Spelling mistakes fixed...my bad!**  
**

**Chapter 5**

Misao looked up at the castle before her as she rode through the town. The horse under her was exhausted as was she, but she could not stop until she gave her news to Kaoru. Someone from the Empire was out to kill her and they were serious.

A woman riding through the streets armed to the teeth was not very common so normally people stared a little. The fact she was also covered in blood probably didn't help. The guards certainly noticed her.

"High General of Queen Kamiya," Misao said, showing her documentation and seal and sword. The guard looked doubtful. Not surprising. She was a mess and even on a good day she looked not a day over twelve.

"Go get Lord Aoshi," the guard told the other one. "I'm sorry, my lady. You'll have to wait until the Lord of Queen Kamiya's security says you can enter."

"Lord of her security? I'm her damn second in command! No asshole is going to _tell_ me I can see my own Queen! Get your fucking hands off my bridle! I've been riding for days. I haven't slept the last three. I've forgotten the last time I ate. There are men after my Queen and you want me to wait for your head of security? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The guard was visibly shaken. Misao may be little, but she was fierce. Grabbing him by the shirt she pulled him halfway off the ground. Surprisingly strong for a woman who looked twelve.

"Put him down," a voice called out. Misao looked up. A very tall dark and handsome lord was making his way toward the gate, not looking too happy. Misao had never been tongue tied in her life but she was now. Her jaw visibly dropped.

"You must be the infamous Lady Misao. Gentlemen, you can let the lady through." The guard released the horse's bridle and Aoshi led it in.

"I apologize. We tightened security after the assassination attempt."

"Assassination attempt?" Misao asked, brought out of her shock. "Where's Kaoru, is she ok? Who was it? Are they dead now? Can I kill them?" She hurled herself out of the saddle which was not the best of ideas. The ground was not too steady. Strong arms caught her. Ice blue eyes looked down into hers.

"Queen Kamiya is fine. You are not."

"Nonsense. Never felt….better," she said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Why do Edo women always faint when they are hurt?" Aoshi asked himself, picking her up and carrying her inside. Stable boys rushed to take care of the exhausted horse.

_(Hallway) _

Kaoru went running down the halls, as fast as her skirts would let her. Servants flattened themselves against the wall as she went flying by, a quick apology on her lips for each one.

The doors to the guest room were flung open and Kaoru came rushing in. Lord Aoshi, his servant Hannya, Sanosuke and Prince Himura were all standing around the bed as Megumi was pulling things out of that mysterious black bag of hers.

"Fire lacerations, several broken ribs, a fractured arm, twisted ankle, slight concussion…is there any part of her body not harmed?"

"My sword arm is still intact and if you aren't nicer with your poking you'll find out how fast your head can fall off your neck," came Misao's reply. Megumi was not amused and continued examining without comment.

"Misao, what happened?" Kaoru asked, stepping forward.

"Kaoru!" the girl said and made to jump off the bed. Injured or not Misao was trying to get up. Kaoru hastened to push her back down.

"I order you to stay put and not move until Lady Megumi is done with you!" Kaoru said, a dark gleam in her eyes.

"Geeze, I come all this way and no hug," Misao said with a sigh. Kaoru smiled.

"When it's safe to hug you I will. Even harder than Okina."

"Okina? Lord Okina?" Hannya asked.

"Yep, my mentor," Misao said. "Taught me everything I know, the old pervert."

"That sounds like Lord Okina," Hannya said with a laugh. "Who'd have thought it, my lord. This little lady had your old mentor."

"Aa," was Aoshi's reply.

"Well your mouth isn't injured. Why don't you explain why you look like a battle field?" Megumi asked.

"Obviously you've never seen a real battlefield," Misao said, losing all the mirth in her voice.

"There were a hundred and fifty of us. Seventy five on horse, the rest on foot. Lady Hitomi was acting as Queen Kamiya. If you put her hair down and sit her in a palatine they could pass as twins. A mudslide took out the main road so we had to go around on one of the goat paths, one by one, through the mountain pass. It was asking for an ambush, but what other choice did we have? The other pass was three days south and it was already snowing. They came from above and below. Half men, half beasts….and god knows what else. It was a slaughter. They were so horrid the horses were frightened and bolted. It was like they were immortal. I saw one take seven arrows to the chest and still eat a man's throat out."

"Lady Hitomi? The other women?" Kaoru asked.

"They raped her….they made us all watch as they did it too," Misao said quietly. "She didn't scream once so they cut her throat. Then they started with the rest of the women." Everyone was silent. Tears fell down Kaoru's cheeks. She had condemned those women to their fate. All those men. It was her fault.

"And you escaped how?" Aoshi asked. His tone was not malicious but everyone did look back at her in curiosity.

"Four men dragged me away from the rest and made the mistake of untying me. I grabbed the first horse I could find and have been riding ever since."

"You managed to get away?" Aoshi asked.

"I did not make it to High General of Edo's army by just being the Queen's cousin!" she snapped.

"I meant no offense, my lady," he said gently. Kenshin looked at him with a bit of surprise. Aoshi never apologized and certainly never took a gentle tone.

"Oh Misao, I'm so sorry," Kaoru said, tears falling down her face. "I failed them….gods, Hitomi!"

"Kaoru. We willingly give our lives to you. Hitomi knew when she accepted the position as your decoy that it was dangerous. She never once denounced you or Edo. You cannot blame yourself for every man or woman who falls in their station," Misao said. Then Megumi pulled a stitch too tight. "Dammit fox-bitch, watch it!" Megumi's back stiffened but she said nothing.

"Fox-bitch," Sano repeated with a bit of a snicker. That got him a glare.

"I think we should let Lady Misao rest," Kenshin said lightly. He had to pick Kaoru up as she was crying too hard.

"How do you do it?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as he walked back to her room.

"Do what?"

"Send men and women to their deaths for the good of a country…for your own safety?"

"By remembering I also give my life to them," he replied.

"But is it enough? One life for so many?"

"They seem to think so. Otherwise they would not give theirs so freely." He set her down outside her door and gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Thank you," she said quietly and looked up with a weary smile. "Sorry I'm such a bad guest."

"Being Queen is not easy. It never will be." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just remember who you do it for and it makes the hardest times easier."

Kaoru gasped. He quickly looked around but no one was around. Her hand came up to his face. Kenshin almost flinched from the contact of her hand on his cross shaped scar.

"Your eyes," she said. "They're purple again." He blinked in surprise. That's what got her all flustered. His eyes changed color?

"They do that occasionally. Get some rest," he said, turning away.

"Wait. Why do you always shut yourself off when I remind you of anything from your childhood?"

"When did you know me in my childhood?" he asked, turning. His eyes were amber again, slightly angry.

"You forgot," she stated, clearly annoyed. Uh oh. Women only said that when it was something you were supposed to remember. When it was something they considered important.

"Forgot what?" he asked. Now she was angry. Kaoru turned around and opened her door, closing it in his face. She was mad about something. Kenshin did not like doors closed in his face. He slowly counted to ten and opened it, walking in.

"You and Sano may be able to remember every single person who has been in and out of your life, but I cannot. I'm sorry I don't remember you. Obviously you remember me from a long time ago."

"I'm not surprised. After all we only met once for a few minutes. I don't think I even talked to you," she said haughtily and began organizing some papers by her bed. Obviously she was not fine with it though. She would not even look at him and her lips were in a thin line. Women! Kenshin went over and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked gently, hoping he wasn't breaking any treaties holding her forcefully. Kaoru look up at him, startled. How could she tell him something as silly as a first kiss? A feint blush crossed her cheeks.

"Yo, Kenshin," Sano said, interrupting. "The council needs you in the next few minutes."

"Coming…" he said with a sigh. Kaoru was not answering. She was looking down at her feet. Not sure what else to do he just left.

_(Misao's chambers)_

"And then she just looked at her feet?" Misao asked. Aoshi nodded. She was propped up by a dozen pillows and enjoying the five course meal Aoshi brought her. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, clearing plates when she was done. "Haha, idiot."

"The idiot is banging his head against a wall trying to remember."

"She's just mad cause he forgot a girl's most important moment."

"Most important moment?"

"When Kaoru was ten she and her father came here to get that silly treaty signed. She went in the garden to play. Sano, being his usual womanizing self, had gotten them all to play blind man's bluff. Prince Himura caught Kaoru." Aoshi's eyebrow went up.

"And?"

"It was her first kiss. It was also the first time Kaoru did not beat up a guy who touched her. My uncle was in shock."

"No wonder she would not tell him. I shall inform him of his overlook," Aoshi said.

"Thanks for keeping me company. I know Kaoru is probably keeping her distance until that fox woman tells her it's ok to visit me. Honestly, I won't break if I hug her!"

"Hannya will be right outside your door if you need anything."

"Can he play chess?" Aoshi almost smiled. Almost.

"Not well.

"Poo. I'm bored sitting in bed."

"I'll bring you a book."

"Oh, don't you all have the Chronicles of Okita Souji?"

"I'll have them sent up."

"Yeah! I always wanted to read those and never had the time."

_(Later that day outside Misao's bedroom)_

Kenshin felt like an idiot. Kaoru was mad at him cause he gave her a kiss when she was ten and he promptly forgot. Now he remembered. He especially remembered the jasmine smell. Now he remembered why Tomoe was so mad when he gave her jasmine perfume as a present once. She hated jasmine. He hadn't been thinking of Tomoe.

Queen Kamiya. She was amazing. Beautiful, smart, brave…and kind hearted. Exactly the kind of woman he should have married. The sort of woman Tomoe was supposed to have been. Gods, how long had it been since his eyes were purple? Eleven years?

"Misao, how do you get messages to King Hiko?" he heard Kaoru ask her High General.

"There's always this strange hawk. When you need to send a message to the King he just shows up like he knows."

"Thanks. Get some rest. I'll play chess with you after dinner."

"Mou, Kaoru, I always beat you. Bring cards or something. Hell, send Sano! I can make a profit off of him." Kaoru laughed.

"Ok, but get some rest. God, thirteen books. How you can read thirteen books on one man is amazing."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiko looked up as the hawk landed, message in claw. He reached out and took it.

"Never a moments peace. Guess she figured out how to get a hold of me." The hawk cocked his head sideways and blinked dark black eyes. "Ha! She figured out she needed my signature. Oh no, not that easily my girl." He pulled out a paper. Minutes later he handed the message to the hawk, which flew back off into the night.

"Honestly. Young people today. Think they can get something for nothing."

_(Kyoto Castle) _

Kaoru was dressed for bed when the hawk came flying into her room. That was fast. She sent the message right before dinner. Hiko must be close by. She carefully took the message in hand and read it.

Kenshin was getting dressed having just gotten out of his bath. He managed to get pants on and pick up the shirt he was intending to put on when Kaoru came bursting in. She was really pissed now. God she looked gorgeous with her hair down in a single braid and eyes blazing. Even though she was only in her nightgown and outer robe she looked like a true Queen. He stood there stunned, taking in her appearance and the fire blazing in her eyes, speechless.

"HE sent this reply!" she said, throwing the message down on his bed and began passing furiously. Unsure of what she was talking about Kenshin picked up the message.

_-I'll only come back to that palace if a royal is getting married or someone important dies. Best regards, King Hiko.-_

"Shishou always was brief. Are you sure I cannot just sign for him?"

"The treaty is magic bound. It won't bind if you sign it. Even if you put an X it would change to say Prince Himura."

"Must everything with you be magic?" She stopped pacing to glare at him. Obviously that was not what was in question. "Well, we could try and marry Sano off," he suggested.

"That's just it! Sano would never marry! Even if he was willing Megumi would never get off her high horse to say yes."

"How did you know he was after her?" Kaoru looked at him with the isn't-it-obvious look.

"Which leaves you, me and King Sagara."

"I don't think King Sagara is inclined to remarry…and neither am I."

"Which means he means me!" Kaoru began pacing again. "The nerve….ooh! I remember he was a pompous ass when I was a kid, but oh how that pisses me off."

"It's not that surprising. You should probably be married before you try King Saitou anyway. Everyone knows he dislikes extremely independent women….funny he married one."

"Kenshin, this is no time for jokes!" she said. Kenshin looked up, shocked. That was the first time she'd called him by his name. Not that he minded.

"Look at it this way. If you did have a wedding you could invite all the royals. It is an unwritten law that royals come to another royal's wedding. That would get King Saitou and King Sagara and Shishou all here on the same day. One day, three signatures and the treaty is reaffirmed."

Kaoru stopped and thought. Kenshin took that time to pull on his shirt. He was still fairly undressed by proper standards. Not that Kaoru seemed to mind. She was here in her nightgown and being by the candle light showed how lightweight the material was on her. She was not wearing anything underneath. Kenshin suddenly wanted a very cold bath. Did women have no idea what they did to men in enticing outfits? And he hadn't had a woman since Tomoe's betrayal.

"Great, so now I have to come up with a husband. It would probably take less time and hassle to find King Hiko and ride to the other two kingdoms."

"Although you might get killed in the process." That got Kaoru to think. She hung her head.

"What am I going to do? I'm doomed if I don't get that treaty signed and I'm doomed if I try."

"Why is the treaty so important?"

"The Mountain range keeps most of you safe from the Empire but we are in its front yard, wide open. The women of my family have always been the keepers of the barrier that was set up between Edo and the Empire. We keep them out. My father wasn't supposed to marry my mother. He was supposed to marry some nice highborn girl from the south. The mages who keep the barrier have never been a part of the royal family. Too much is at stake if something happens. If I die the barrier falls."

"And the Empire runs over Edo like a plague," Kenshin said with a nod. "But why the treaty?"

"The treaty changes that. If I die the power transfers to the three other rulers. They either have time to build up the armed forces for an attack from the Empire or time to find another mage powerful enough to take on the burden. It takes the three kings though."

Kenshin pulled up the other chair.

"Shall I send out an edict telling all eligible men to come to the palace?"

"KENSHIN! This is a serious problem!" she said, hitting his chest. He went flying off the back and landed with a thud on the floor. She immediately regretted it.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She knelt down beside him, pulling him up.

"Then again," he said with shaking shoulders. "You might be too strong for the men of Kyoto!"

"Mou! I come to you for help and you're laughing at me!" She pushed him back down and he caught her wrists. Unbalanced she came flying down. Not to be undone she pulled away, only to succeed in rolling them over. Now she was under him, her wrists pinned and he was still laughing.

Now they were in a bad position. Kaoru was pinned under him, breathing hard as Kenshin leaned over her. Violet eyes looked down into blue.

"I cannot help it if you did not like the proposals I offered," he said breathlessly. His face was only about an inch from hers.

"Maybe I should come back at a better time," a voice said from across the room. Aoshi was standing at the door Kaoru left wide open. Kenshin quickly rolled off of her and pulled her up.

"What is it?"

"We caught another assassin entering the palace." Kenshin frowned.

"And I need to know this now because…?"

"I need Queen Kamiya to call off Lady Misao. She hobbled down to the dungeon to torture the man."


	8. Chapter 7

If you think you've read this story before...you probably have. It was posted on last year.

**Chapter 7**

"So how were you intending to kill the Queen," Misao asked the prisoner as she poured a cup of wine the servant had brought in. The man was in awe. Here he was, fearing torture by Lord Aoshi and this cute girl came down and was serving him wine.

"Just a quick job, get it done and be gone," he said and took a sip of the wine. It had a heavy sweet taste.

"Just slit her throat and be gone? That easy huh?"

"Yeah. I don't like messy jobs. Takes too much time. Too many tracks people can follow." Why did he feel sort of sick? She took a sip of the wine. "Besides, Sandals doesn't care how you kill her as long as she's dead." That was the name Misao needed. She gave a wicked grin.

"Pity you got caught." Now his stomach was on fire. What the hell? She was drinking the same stuff! "By the way. Edo royal women have this tolerance for a certain berry. Most men do not. Bet you wish you stayed home."

Screams pierced the dungeon. Misao quietly got up and prepared to leave. Kaoru, Kenshin and Aoshi were standing at the door.

"What?" she asked innocently. Aoshi went over and picked up the cup. Misao quickly knocked it out of his hand. "Do you have a death wish?"

The prisoner was laying on the floor, clutching his stomach. Blood came pouring out of his mouth and nose. His eyes were wide with a nameless horror.

"Misao!" Kaoru said, turning around trying not to be sick.

"He got no more than he deserved," Misao said and hobbled past them. She didn't get far. Aoshi picked her up. He did not look amused.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing? I outrank you!" she screamed.

"You are going to bed and you will not leave without my, Kenshin's or Kaoru's permission. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, voice deadly icy. Misao shivered, but she would not be outdone.

"And just who is going to make me?"

"I am," was his reply.

"You and what army?" she growled.

"I am all the army I need."

Kenshin gently brought Kaoru from the dungeon. This was no place for her. Not that Kenshin liked it any more than she did.

"What am I going to do? I need to stop this…this…madness! My High General is murdering assassins, people are after my head, Hiko's being stubborn….why is my life suddenly so complicated?" Kenshin walked her back up the hundreds of stairs and to her own room. Just as she opened the door to her room he stopped her.

"Was I really your first kiss?" he asked. That shocked her. He was talking about THAT at a time like THIS?

"You remember?"

"I remember you were shocked at hell. Your eyes were about this big," he said, fingers bracing his eyelids wide. "You had the softest lips and smelled like jasmine. I never forgot the jasmine smell. I even accidentally gave my wife some for a present…she only liked white plum." Kaoru giggled.

"She wasn't too happy was she?"

"Nope. I got to sleep in a guest room for a week."

"You were clueless as to why for a whole week, weren't you?"

"Nope. A month. Sano seduced one of her maids and found out." Kaoru laughed.

"You know what I need?"

"A loaf of bread?" he asked.

"A drink. A loaf of bread might be good too."

_(Elsewhere)_

Sano came crawling up the stairs. He had a black eye from Megumi. He was just about ready to give up on her. Damn woman was damn hard to catch. You would have thought after all these years she'd give in to him. Guess persistence was not the way to a woman's heart. Of course slapping her ass probably wasn't either.

There was laughing coming from Kaoru's room. Great, Jou-chan was still up. He stopped at her door to knock when he heard another voice. Kenshin? What was he doing in Jou-chan's room this late? Was that a bottle he heard? Now Sano didn't know much but he knew the sound of a bottle clicking.

"When I was five Lady Florrene cornered me because she thought I had stolen her embroidery," Kenshin began.

"Embroidery? You stole embroidery?" Kaoru asked with a laugh.

"No. Sano did." That brought on more fits of giggles. Sano decided he did not want to join this conversation. He would never live that one down.

"She cornered me and was giving me this huge lecture on responsibility and what it meant to be a prince etc. I was trapped so I just kissed her and ran."

"You kissed a High born Lady?" Kaoru asked, eyes wide.

"Worse, a married high born lady! She went running to her husband babbling something about being kissed. He came storming up to the King demanding a chance to restore his wife's honor and beat the cad who did it. So I stepped forward and told him I did it and was sorry." Kaoru was laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, his mouth kept opening and closing in shock! Needless to say he did not follow up on his challenge. Lady Florrene decided to move out of the palace because she was the laughing stock of all the ladies having stolen a five year old boy's first kiss."

"But you kissed her!"

"Not by the time the rumors flew. You'd have thought she seduced me for stealing her embroidery!"

Kaoru fell off her chair she was laughing so hard.

"I only have one more story left."

"Only one? That's what, three?"

"Hey, we Princesses aren't allowed to run around….stealing embroidery!" That had them in a fit again. Kaoru finally caught her breath.

"I was fifteen….very cocky fifteen. I was so proud because I had breasts before Lady Nana. Lady Nana was perfect. All the boys liked her, but then I got breasts first."

"Sad how simple things made us happy back then," Kenshin said with a laugh.

"Well Lord Dragos son wanted to know what they were like. I told him if he let me ride his father's new stallion I'd let him touch them."

"You little tease!"

"I didn't think he'd actually try his father's wrath. Lord Dragos is huge. He's built like a bull and has the temper of a moose. Well for whatever reason he tried. His father caught him halfway out the stable. The horse ended up getting loose and was finally caught five days later. His son got a sound lashing."

"And you got away untouched."

"Not really. When they visited a year later I let him kiss me in compensation."

"I hope it was worth it."

"Not really. He was a really sloppy kisser. He had his tongue out and it felt like a puppy trying to kiss me." Kenshin laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

"He was _trying_ to French you."

"Well I didn't tell him he could French me! I was not amused. My father caught us and he got a black eye."

"Oh stop," Kenshin cried. "My sides hurt too much!"

"We aren't allowed to practice as much as you men! Our father's keep a close guard over everything we do. Even Misao wasn't allowed to kiss!"

"Lady Misao has not had her first kiss?"

"Pathetic isn't it? She's twenty-four and never been kissed. I admire her."

"You admire her? You just said she's never been kissed!"

"She's never gotten in trouble either! Misao was always the good one. All she cared about was that her weapons hit the target."

"I'll have to tell Aoshi."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed Aoshi pays an unusual amount of attention to Lady Misao?"

"I don't really pay attention to what he does. Does he really?"

"Yep. Earlier he was in her room. Playing chess."

"Misao loves chess."

"Aoshi hates chess. He's really good at it, but he hates it."

"I propose an alliance!" Kaoru said, lifting her cup. "I say we marry them."

"Then who gets them?" Kenshin asked. "Do I get your general or do you get mine?"

"I live closer to danger. I think I should have them."

"Hey! You don't have King Saitou breathing down your throat!"

"Oh don't remind me of that odious man. I hated him when I was ten, I'll probably still hate him now. Is he still as bad?"

"No," Kenshin said with a smile. "He's worse."

Kaoru could not stop giggling. Two bottles lay empty around them and Kenshin was pouring out number three. Did they really drink that much? She took another chunk of bread and shoved it in her mouth.

"What is your fascination with bread?" he asked. She swallowed that piece and tore off another chunk.

"I don't know. Wanna find out?" she joked, not even sure what she meant by that. The chunk she had was too big to shove in her mouth entirely. Kenshin reached over, his hand securing itself behind her neck, and pulled her forward.

"This will be what, number four for you?" he asked and took the remaining piece of bread between his lips, softly brushing hers. It was good bread. Her lips had a light jasmine smell to them which made the bread all that sweeter.

"I think I understand," he said with a laugh.

"Now who is the tease?" she asked, mocking anger. Her face was flushed red. They were drunk. He probably wouldn't remember. Why not have a little fun now?

"This coming from a woman who's never been French kissed."

"He did try, I'm just too strong," she said with a giggle.

"Or he didn't know what he was doing."

"You certainly are very sure of yourself," she said over her glass, draining it. "No more…either we should stop or get another bottle."

Kenshin was torn. Here was a beautiful woman teasing him and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless….but they were drunk. And she was the Queen of Edo. Probably not the best combination.

"Shishou said to try not to do anything stupid," Kenshin said aloud. Kaoru, not quite hearing him, looked up.

"Huh?" was all she managed to say before Kenshin pulled her into his lap. His mouth covered hers, lips softly caressing hers. His hand came up her robe and brushed against her breast. Kaoru gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Kaoru's head was swimming. One second she was contemplating on whether she should try to drink another bottle or just go to bed, the next Kenshin had his tongue in her mouth….and she was perfectly happy to have it there. And oh the things his tongue was doing. If this was what Lord Dragos's son was trying for all those years ago Kaoru could tell he had failed miserably.

Kenshin's hand tightened on Kaoru's back and she leaned into him, kissing him back. The soft kiss suddenly turned into a fierce passionate one. She had one arm around his neck and the other buried in his hair. For a girl who'd only been kissed a couple of times in her life she was pretty damn good. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. He certainly had not expected to like it as much as he was.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Misao woke to the sun pouring into her window. She hated the morning sun. Figures the maid didn't draw the curtains that night. The bed felt heavy at the bottom. She looked down and smiled softly. Aoshi had fallen asleep leaning on her bed. Guess he didn't believe that she wouldn't go walking off in the middle of the night. He was so cute asleep.

_No Misao, bad thoughts. Your first loyalty is to Kaoru._ She said to herself. The sunlight was hitting his dark black hair. He looked so at peace. Yes, first loyalty was to Kaoru, but oh he had her heart.

"My lady? Are you awake?" Hannya asked from the doorway.

"What is it Hannya?" Aoshi said. Misao jumped. He was awake? Gods, did he know she had been looking at him? How embarrassing!

"There's something you might want to….handle in the Queen's bedroom."

Aoshi sprang up and was immediately followed by Misao. They feared the worst. What met their eyes was not exactly what they expected.

Kaoru was still asleep. Kenshin was propped against the backboard, her head resting on his bare chest, arm around her shoulders. When they came rushing in he opened one violet eye. Aoshi stood in shock.

"Your eyes….they're purple," he said. Kenshin merely nodded.

"Purple?" Misao asked, confused.

"His eyes haven't been purple since…" Aoshi began.

"Since before my wife died," Kenshin finished. "Before the war."

"What did you do to my cousin!" Misao demanded.

"No more than Aoshi has done to you," came Kenshin's reply and he closed his eye. Misao blushed and sputtered.

"He's very intuitive," Aoshi said in defense when she looked at him accusingly. Misao went around and pulled the covers back. Kaoru whimpered and snuggled closer to Kenshin.

"Well she's still a virgin. Thank god for that."

"Do you think I would be that dishonorable?" Kenshin snapped. "I want you all out of here. Now."

"You don't give me orders," Misao said, crossing her arms across her chest. Aoshi clamped a hand over her mouth, picked her up and carried her out swearing and cursing in a muffled voice.

Kaoru groaned beneath him. Kenshin rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Misao is going to lecture me…I know it," she said sleepily.

"I'll get Aoshi to distract her. Get some sleep. I have to meet with the council in a half hour. Afterwards I want to talk to you."

"Ok," she said and rolled over, hugging the pillow to her. Kenshin had to smile. She was rather cute when she was sleeping.

_(Fujita Kingdom)_

King Saitou rose way before the sun rose. He was a man who slept very little. Tokio was still asleep in their bed, naked as the day beneath the covers. Well, that was the way he liked her…

The agenda for the day was laying on the table in his dressing room. Saitou wanted his day carefully planned and calculated. A minute not recorded doing something was a minute wasted…unless it was spent on his wife. He didn't need anyone knowing about those intimate moments.

On top of the agenda was a letter. Odd. This early in the morning. It was from King Hiko. Even more odd. They had a war years ago and because of such were not exactly on corresponding terms. He opened it with his knife, careful to check it for any sort of weird articles. Hiko was not a man to try and poison him, but other people might try to in his name.

It was a two lined message. Saitou read it twice.

Tokio shifted in the bed. It was not yet morning. Her husband, of course, was already up. She could feel the weight in the bed had shifted slightly. He came back in, lighting a candle. His face was not its usual blandness. He was thinking about something.

A lesser woman would have either rolled over and gone back to sleep or plagued him with questions. Tokio knew him better than that. When Saitou wanted to tell you something he would and not before. To show him she was willing to listen she sat up. He leaned back against her, head resting just below her breasts. He handed her the letter.

"You are hereby invited to a royal wedding of Kyoto Kingdom and the reaffirmation of the Edo Treaty. Please bring your charming wife," Tokio read aloud. "Aww, he thinks I'm charming, that pompous prick." Saitou chuckled. "Doesn't even tell us who is getting married. I will be so happy to attend that man's funeral," she said.

"We could not go," Saitou offered.

"Nonsense. Besides, you need to resign this treaty."

"If she wants me to resign it she can come here," he said. They both knew who she was.

"Well I'm going to go. Its an unwritten tradition. I'm still mad at you for not telling them about our wedding."

Saitou looked up, his right eyebrow highly arched in his mocking way.

"Funny. You didn't seem mad last night."

"Sex and respect are two different things. Sex is hormones. Respect is mental."

"Are you saying you don't respect your husband and king?"

"I am Kyotoan so you are not my king," she said, pulling away from him. "You kidnapped me but you cannot change my birthplace. And to answer your question, I do respect you…when you are not being an idiot."

Saitou hated it when she did this. Oh so smart Tokio trying to outdo him.

"All I said was we could not go. I never said I wasn't going."

"Hmp," was her reply and she grabbed a robe off a chair, walking to her dressing room.

"Tokio, do not walk away from me," he said dangerously.

"Or you'll what?" she challenged. "Kidnap me from my homeland? Hold me hostage? Marry me against my will? Seduce me? Kill my kinsman? Oh wait, you've already done that." She opened the door that connected their rooms and walked through. He waited. She left the door open. That meant she was just grumpy from being up so early and not really mad. Trust her not to let something go that happened years ago.

"Have your things packed and ready to go by sunrise," he said and he entered her room. She looked at him from behind her dressing screen.

"Oh, so now you want to go?" she asked sweetly.

"I have a treaty to sign don't I? I'd rather not have that sorceress in my kingdom again."

"Just try not to offend Prince Himura again. You're already married to one royal. It's against the law to marry more than one. Unless you are going to kill me off I don't think you could come up with another treaty with Kyoto."

"I am King. I could change the law."

"I'd castrate you first," came her quick reply. Saitou smiled at that. Jealous little vixen she was. And all his.

_(King Sagara's throne room)_

King Sagara looked down at the letter in his hands. A wedding huh. He damn well hoped it wasn't his own son. If so the boy better have a damn good reason for not informing him.

"Bring my son Yahiko here please," he asked the servant who popped up.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kaoru wasn't sure what Kenshin wanted to talk to her about…but she wasn't sure she wanted to discuss it. She remembered everything from last night. Everything. Sure, she'd kept her nightgown on, but that didn't keep their hands from roaming. Or her from tearing off his shirt. Who knew she was so….aggressive.

No one was in the garden so she was pacing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," a woman said. Kaoru turned. A stunningly beautiful woman was at the garden edge. She wore a very ornate court dress and had a rather elaborate coronet on her head. Kaoru remembered her very well. She was hard to forget.

"Queen Saitou, please come in. I was just…thinking."

"Queen Kamiya I presume?"

"Please, just call me Kaoru."

"Only if you call me Tokio." She had such a friendly smile. Kaoru immediately felt at ease. Tokio made her way to a bench and gracefully sat down. "Beautiful, isn't it? I always envied the gardens of Kyoto's palace. My husband never did care for gardens. We don't have any in Fujita."

"We have beautiful ones in Edo too. I always ran to one when I was troubled…or in trouble." Kaoru looked around her. The grass was a vibrant green and the fountain sparkled with clear water. Clouds overhead threatened rain though.

"You are here to reaffirm the treaty your father made, are you not?" Tokio asked after a long silence.

"Originally I was going to make my way to each kingdom but recent assassination attempts put a halt to those plans. King Hiko has been…most uncooperative."

"You've got to be kidding…" Tokio said. "My father uncooperative?" That got Kaoru's attention.

"Hiko is your father?"

"Why do you think Prince Himura went to war when I was kidnapped?"

"You were kidnapped?" Kaoru squeaked.

"What did they tell you about my marriage?"

"Just that you ended up in Fujita and married King Saitou." Tokio laughed.

"Well that's the abridged, shortened, abstract version! A few years before your father came for the treaty I was on a little trip. I decided I wanted to see all the kingdoms before my father told me which lord I would have to marry. He long decided Kenshin was too young for me and that I was not the ruler for Kyoto, but that I would make a wonderful political alliance tool. Well I sort of went on a vacation as a minstrel."

"You went as a musician?"

"Yep, full Bard garb and everything. I was playing in a group that went to all the kingdoms. I made it to about four, then we went to Saitou's palace. First, Saitou hates Bards. He likes music, but in certain doses and only traditional motifs. Second, he is not a dumb man. I was able to fool many kings, but not him. He knew exactly who I was. Third, the previous year difficulties arose between him and Kenshin. Needless to say he was looking for a method of revenge. So, to make that story short he kidnapped me…or rather, would not let me come home."

"WHAT?" Kaoru squeaked. Scary thought.

"How I missed this garden," Tokio said.

"So why'd you marry him?"

"Oh….that," the older woman said with a blush. "I somehow got this idiotic idea in my head that if I won his favor he might be inclined to let me go after a few years."

"You seduced him?"

"Me? Gods no! I didn't even know what sex was! No, I played the flute for him, served him all his meals, polished his sword….which I later found out is a huge turn on, but I was naive. He then got it in his head to marry me. Not that I was willing to say yes, so he did it the old fashioned way. He seduced me and then informed my father of my compromise. Had I been anything other than a princess I could have just been disgraced, but the law of Kyoto demands that a daughter of the king marry the man who beds them, rape discluded. My father was none too happy to find out it was not rape. At that point I was way to ashamed to face him and was forced to agreed to marry Saitou formally…which my father managed to turn into a huge embarrassing fiasco. Now, here I am, two kids later and still attached to the devious man." For all that she complained, Tokio ended with a smile.

"Wow, and I thought my life was complicated."

"By the way, do you know who is getting married?" Tokio asked.

"Someone is getting married?"

"I take that as a no. Most curious. Sano didn't know either. That leaves Kenshin…unless my father decided to marry. Highly unlikely. He didn't even bother to marry my mother."

That hit Kaoru like a ton of bricks. The entire previous night flashed before her eyes. If he was getting married then why had he stayed with her? Was that what he was going to talk to her about? About how he regretted what they had done because he was intended for another. Something reached out and suddenly grabbed her, leaving her completely immobile.

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" Tokio said sharply, shaking the girl. A few drops of rain began to fall. The girl looked like she'd just watched her best friend die…no, worse. Like her heart was broken into a million pieces.

"Kaoru?" another voice called out. Kenshin stepped into the clearing. "What happened?" he asked Tokio.

"I don't know. I was asking her if she knew anything about the marriage Hiko told us to come for, then she went like this."

"What was the last thing you said?"

"Something about Hiko never marrying my mother."

"Kaoru, speak to me," Kenshin begged, looking into her eyes. They did not see him. She was in shock. Rain began to fall harder.

_(Kaoru's thoughts)_

Was it Megumi? Or Lady Tae? Who was she? Kaoru wanted to rip her eyes out and cry all at the same time. But she couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Wait a second. This shouldn't be happening just because of hearing some news. This was magic.

Someone was attacking the barrier! Someone with a great deal of magic. A great deal of old old magic. Older than the magic holding up the barrier.

_End thoughts_

"What happened?" King Sagara asked when they brought Kaoru, catatonic, into the throne room. She was soaking wet and staring off into nothing.

"We were talking and she went like this," Tokio said. "Oh gods!" She turned and buried her head in her husband's chest.

"You're wet," he stated calmly but put a hand around her just the same.

"Someone go get Lady Misao," Kenshin said. "And bring a blanket. Where the hell is Shishou?"

"Right here baka," he said and stepped out of the shadows. "No need to get the little warrior. She won't be able to do anything anyway. This is something Kaoru has to do on her own."

"What happened?"

"The Empire realized King Kamiya is dead and was waiting for her to be emotionally vulnerable."

"Translation?" Kenshin asked.

"The mage holding the barrier is only human," King Saitou said. Stupid redhead. Still didn't have much in the way of brains.

"So they are attacking the barrier?"

"It would appear so. Looks like they caught her just right too. We don't have a moment to lose," Hiko said, pulling a pen from somewhere. The treaty lay on the table next to Kaoru. He quickly signed his name and passed the pen to King Sagara.

"And I was hoping for some wedding cake," the older man said, but signed his name none the less. Then he handed it to Saitou. Saitou looked down at the pen and then at his wife.

"But I would much rather just go to war against the Empire." Tokio gave him a dirty glare. "You spoil all my fun woman." He signed his name. The treaty glowed a deep gold. The pact was done. They all backed away from the table.

"What about Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. No one answered. "What about Kaoru!" he demanded, his eyes flashing deep amber.

"We can make her comfortable and hope she doesn't die," King Sagara said.

"WHAT?"

"Most mages do not recover from the mental strain of the attack. Even if she does recover, if she is strong enough, she will probably never be the same," Saitou said. "I guess that is the end of the Kamiya line."

Kenshin didn't have to hit him. Tokio already did. With her crown. And slapped him too. Then she walked over to stand by her father who looked very much amused.

"I want a divorce," she said coldly. "Take your damn consort crown and go home alone." Saitou did not look amused. In fact, he looked downright deadly.

"Of course if there was someone with a strong enough bond to her they might be able to bring her back," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "But only if the bond is strong enough." He kicked the crown across to her. "Keep it as payment for the last sixteen years." With that he turned on his heel and left. Tears fell down Tokio's face.

"If you wanted an emotionally sensitive man you picked the wrong one," Hiko said, looking down at her. "Denshi, I doubt a cold throne room is the best place for a Queen. Why don't you take her to a room? Maybe that little sprite of a general can call her out of this."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For a week Misao never left Kaoru's bedside. Aoshi never left her side. She tried for days soothing, talking and pleading to Kaoru to wake up. Finally she collapsed and Aoshi took her away.

Kenshin spent most of his days and nights at her bedside. In fact even he had put her in his bed so he could keep an eye on her. Maids changed her bedclothes and the sheets, but otherwise she was like a limp doll, eyes wide open in shock. Her skin was growing cold to the touch. They were slowly losing her day by day.

Hiko came in occasionally to check on them. Thankfully he had taken up royal duties again, leaving Kenshin mostly free.

"You're going to make yourself sick," he told Kenshin tonight.

"She can't be left unguarded. She's an easy target for an assassin right now."

"You're going to have to face the fact she probably will never wake. One day her heart will just stop beating. She's already becoming too cold."

"She's still alive. Until she is dead I will not give up hope."

"Baka…I never thought I'd see the day you'd love another woman. Pity you couldn't realize it before this. By combining powers you could have prevented this."

"What?" Kenshin asked, his head flying up to meet Hiko's gaze.

"Idiot. A virgin sorceress has only half the power and a sorceress bound to another mage triples her own power, especially if it is bound by love. No one is sure why but the powers manage to combine and multiply each other."

"But I am no mage…"Kenshin said.

"You are such a blind fool sometimes. You can kill ten men with one stroke of your blade. You move with the speed of the gods…little slower than me, but ten times the speed of the average man. You know things before they happen. Your eyes turn colors! After all of that the fact I could not let Tokio rule should have given you a clue! She has no magic at all!"

"All that is magic?"

"What…did you actually think you were just some super human? Baka."

"But if I am a mage, then maybe I can do something for Kaoru."

"I am ten times as powerful as you and I can do nothing. Give it up, denshi. Say your goodbyes and hold her well. She probably won't last the night." Hiko left the room with a flutter of his cape and carefully shut the door behind him.

Kenshin looked up at the closed door. His face held a determined look.

"But you just said love multiplied the effect of magic. Maybe your ten times was lacking…Shishou."

Kenshin rose quickly and locked the double doors. Next he locked the servants' door and extinguished the candles. He didn't want anything to disturb him. Pulling off his shirt he climbed into the bed and pulled Kaoru to his chest. She lay against him limply. Feeling that wasn't enough he pulled off the nightgown that was on her, bringing her cold bare skin to his own. Gods if this didn't work he was going to feel like such an idiot.

_(Deep in the unknown world of subconsciousness) _

Kaoru was surrounded by darkness. When had it grown dark? When had it become so cold? Where was she? What was going on?

Someone was attacking the barrier. They had managed to lock her mind away from her body. Without her mind her body was slowly dieing…but she didn't know how to get back.

"Daddy help me," she cried out. She sat down upon nothing, held her head in her hands and began to cry. She was all alone.

"Kaoru," a distant voice called out, almost frantic.

"Daddy?"

"Kaoru!" the voice called, closer this time. It wasn't her father.

"Kenshin?" she called back…confused. Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to get married or something? His voice seemed to get distant again. No! He was here! She wasn't alone!

"Kenshin! Over here! Please! Don't leave me…." she cried out, a sob wracking her fragile frame.

Warm arms pulled her close. Kaoru looked up. Kenshin was smiling down at her.

"Gotcha. Do I get a kiss now?" he teased.

"You…You're not blindfolded…" she said lamely.

"Damn, forgot about that. Can I kiss you anyway?"

"But you're getting married!"

"I am? To who?" he asked, confused.

"You're not?"

"Not that I knew of. Were you planning on proposing?" Kaoru reached out and gave him a mock blow.

"Women do not propose!"

"Ah, but a mere prince cannot propose to a Queen."

"I am no Queen. I am a failure to my people…"she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Kenshin held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"They signed the treaty with almost no complaint, although King Saitou made an awful comment and now Tokio is filing for divorce."

"NO! She loves him; I saw it in her eyes!"

"Whether she loves him or not doesn't matter. She told him to take his crown back and go home alone. He wasn't too happy."

"So who is getting married?"

"I have no idea. Shishou seems to be the only one who knows and he won't tell."

"Maybe he thought we were going to get married…" she said lightly. "Guess he didn't foresee this."

"Are you saying if I had asked you would have married me?" Kenshin asked, looking down at her.

"I thought you said a mere prince cannot propose to a Queen."

"Sweetheart, for you I would go through hell and back. Breaking a few traditions is nothing."

"Good…because I think soon I will be in hell," she said quietly. His hold on her suddenly got stronger.

"No, don't think like that. You can still wake up from this. Think, Kaoru. You just have to fight them."

"It's no use. The magic is too strong, too old. It's like trying to arm wrestle a mammoth."

"Kaoru, Kaoru, please don't give up. I can't lose another woman I love."

"I'm sorry….I just don't have enough power. Will you stay with me until the end?"

"Of course…" was his reply. _I'll even go with you. If you die, I don't want to wake up._

Some time later Kaoru looked up.

"Can I ask you…a personal question?"

"You can ask me anything in the world."

"How did your first wife die?"

"Tomoe?" he said, taking in a raged breath. "Tomoe was two years older than me…but I didn't care. A vassal under Saitou came and attempted to kill me. I fought back and killed him…then took in his fiancée. I didn't know it was his fiancée. She had been sick and we all just assumed she was his sister. She was a quiet woman. Never told you anything was bothering her. She didn't know until a year after our marriage I had killed her original fiancée. Saitou kidnapped Tokio in retaliation….I fell in love with Tomoe and married her. We were…happy…sort of. As happy as you could be in that situation."

"Then she had a miscarriage. I was away at war with Saitou. I didn't know. She was angry. Everything had built up over the years. She and a party of assassins came to get me. She called me out to a cottage. I killed all but the last and he managed to drug me. I couldn't see straight. For whatever reason Tomoe repented her attempt and placed herself between me and him….just as we brought our blades down one last time. Mine went through her and killed him. His stopped halfway in her. Either way, she was dead. That's how I got this scar. The first stroke was from her fiancée. The second one was from her."

Tears ran down Kaoru's cheeks. So much pain…so young. And here she was dieing on him as well. She could see it in his eyes. He would not survive her death. He intended to go down with her.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Kaoru said, sitting upright. "This is bullshit! I never sit around waiting for something to happen! If they want my country and people, they're gonna have to do it in a fight!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you to stand behind me. Don't let go. I need an anchor. I think I read about this somewhere….maybe. Maybe I'm just making it up."

Kaoru extended her hands. A light formed. Good. Now to make it bigger. She had to create a gate. She'd never done that…not even thought about it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"If you were a High Mage in the Empire, where would you do your magic from?"

"Some high lofty tower where the elements were easily at hand to manipulate," Kenshin whispered in her ear.

Kaoru tried to picture the Empire's palace…a dark fortress of twisting rock and towers. She traveled upward to the topmost tower. An evil energy poured out of it. Someone laughed.

"You mean to defeat me at my own game, do you?" the mage said. He was covered in bandages, a wicked smile on his face. "You made it this far little one, but you have no more energy. Now what do you intend to do?"

Kaoru knew he was right. It took all her energy just to hold the fortress in her sight. His laugh certainly pissed her off thought.

"Can you hold it?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but I can't do anything."

"You don't have to," he said. Kenshin held out his hand and closed his eyes. Light collected in his hand and extended outward until he had a sword fit neatly into his palm. "You hold us here, I'll kick his ass."

"I love you," Kaoru said as he moved forward. He turned back and kissed her softly.

"I'll be back," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" the mage hissed as an unknown warrior appeared from behind the Edo witch. She wasn't yet married. Who the hell was this man?

"Call me Battousai."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kaoru gasped, cold air entering her lungs. She was in a bed. Something warm was beside her. She looked down and saw Kenshin, eyes clenched shut, breathing hard. Sweat covered his chest, his muscles taunt. He looked like he was in severe pain.

"Kenshin," she said softly, smoothing his hair across his forehead.

"Do you always….wake up…with these headaches?" he asked in a small voice.

"Ah, reaction headache. Result of too much power after too much disuse."

"What was I supposed to do….practice before hand?"

Kaoru laid a kiss upon his forehead, whispering a few words. Immediately he relaxed.

"Ah, that's better," he said with a sigh.

"It won't make it go away, but now you'll have small headaches for days instead of a killer one in one day."

"You are too good to me…" he said softly and pulled her close. It was then Kaoru noticed she was naked. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, perfectly content to go to sleep.

"Uh…Kenshin…"

"What? I just went through hell and killed the devil for you sweetheart. Don't tell me you're backing out now. I'm not leaving this bed till you've agreed to marry me and I've had a long nap."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Yes."

"That was awful! Our children will ask and I have to tell them that!"

"If you tell them everything before it I'm sure they'll understand."

"Kenshin! I'm going to give your headache back!"

"No, anything but that!" he moaned, rolling over. He grabbed Kaoru and brought her with him. Now she sat atop him. He managed to open his very weary eyes and look up at her, eyes a gentle violet.

"Marry me or I won't sign your treaty when Shishou dies."

"WHAT?" she squealed. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"I'm a soldier, not a romantic. Tell you what. You tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it with the utmost sincerity."

"No wonder Tokio wanted a divorce," Kaoru said, crossing her arms across her chest which stole the lovely view from him. "You know a simple I love you will you marry me is sufficient."

"So no I-killed-the-devil-for-you bit?"

"Kenshin," she warned. "If you don't come up with a decent proposal on the count of three you can forget it. You'll just have to be my slave."

Much as the thought intrigued him, he decided to play by her rules. Besides, who knew if Kaoru's idea of a slave was the same as his or if she'd condemn him to something for the rest of his life….like laundry!

"Marry me," he said, sitting upright so that his nose was touching hers. "Please?"

"I guess that will do….I can at least tell our kids how you begged."

"Damn right I'm begging. Now that you've agreed I think there are a few people who would be very happy to know you are alive. But only after my nap…." he said, pulling her back down with him. Kaoru giggled and snuggled up under the warm covers. It had been a while since she had been warm. Now she would never be cold.

Misao slept in Aoshi's arms having cried herself out. Kenshin had locked the doors to his room. She couldn't even say goodbye. Aoshi made a mental note to beat the shit out of Kenshin later. Even if it got him executed.

The door to his room flung open and Kaoru came bounding in like a puppy. His jaw dropped. She was supposed to be dead.

"What?" Misao said as he shook her. She looked up, rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. "Kaoru?"

The small woman went from laying half on Aoshi to springing into midair to catch her cousin in an enthusiastic hug. So enthusiastic they fell on the floor crying and laughing. Kenshin stood at the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"I do not need to know," Aoshi said, his hand up before Kenshin said a word. "Thank you."

Hiko greeted Kaoru as if she'd never left. Kenshin had thought his Shishou would be in the greatest shock, but the old man seemed to know all along. Then again, what didn't he know?

"Took you long enough to get my hints," he said. "You'd think I'd have to spell it out for you."

Tokio gave Kaoru a gentle hug. She looked horrible…like she'd been crying too much and not sleeping enough.

"Welcome back," she said.

"These tears were not for me, were they?" Kaoru asked, more a statement than a question. Tokio looked down at her dress, suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Saitou declared war on Kyoto as soon as he returned to Fujita. Said we violated the treaty. I'm such an idiot." Kaoru hugged her close.

"Do you love him?" Kaoru whispered in her ear.

"I don't know why…."

"Then let's ride out and meet him. Full war banners and all. If it's war he wants he'll have to fight you." Tokio looked up at her in amazement.

"How did you get so wise so fast?"

"You'd be surprised what one night can do for you."

_(Battlefield)_

Saitou sat atop the biggest, meanest horse in his stable. The one his wife jokingly had nicknamed Gentle Dove. Gentle Dove bit anyone within ten feet of him and regularly trampled dogs, stable boys, fences, small rodents and Saitou's foot. Right now the damn horse was trying to bite his foot…through the metal armor.

God he was going to miss her sense of humor.

Kyoto's army faced him on the far hill. The entire army. Prince Himura was in there somewhere. He'd find him and finish what they started all those years ago.

A rider came forward, white flag in hand. There was always a messenger. Probably setting up terms. Saitou raised his hand and motioned for his messenger to go out. The man galloped out and met the other rider halfway. Then he bowed and came galloping back while the other rider remained put.

"Your majesty….she'll only talk to you…" the man blurted out.

"Tell her, whoever she is, she can damn well talk to you or…." Saitou stopped. His messenger had bowed to the other one. There was only one _She_ he would bow to.

"Wait here," he commanded and spurred the horrid beast under him.

Sure enough, Tokio was in full armor holding that white flag. She looked gorgeous, as usual…although there were dark circles under her eyes and a haunted look.

"Your terms?" he asked.

"I want to go home," she said quietly.

"You are home, or had your forgotten?"

"No, Kyoto is not my home," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. The sneer left his face. She was crying? Tokio never ever cried. She hated to appear weak, especially to him.

"What do you want of me woman?"

"Kaoru is alive. The barrier is intact. I don't expect an apology or even a smile. I just want to go back. Either cut off my head or take me home. If you won't then I'll die on this battlefield."

"Fool. No man in my army would lay a finger on you."

"No…but that won't stop me from slitting my own throat."

"Dammit woman, why the hell would you commit suicide over this?"

"Isn't that your intention? To fight Kyoto until either you die or no man is left standing?" She had him there. Saitou had expected to fight Himura again. He was not expecting to go home intact. Damn woman was too damn smart sometimes.

"Let the horse go. I won't be accused of stealing Hiko's nags." He hauled the nasty beast he was riding along side hers and held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up, letting the other animal free. The horse was perfectly content to stand there and not move until Gentle Dove decided to kick out and snap at it. The horse quickly returned to the Kyoto side.

"Forgive me," he said as they rode back to his side. Her arms tightened around from behind.

"Thank you," was her soft reply.

"Good thing that worked," Kenshin said to Kaoru. "I don't know how long he would have believed these straw men were really soldiers."

"That is the beauty of sorcery. From a distance it looks just like a real army. Shall we?" she asked, turning back toward Kyoto.

"How long before their next fight?"

"I give it 24 hours. But three hours after they'll probably make up…I think their relationship is the kind that never really comes to a stand still."

"I hope I never have that problem with you."

"Just do whatever I tell you and we'll have no problems." Kenshin laughed but like any wise man did not choose to reply to that statement.

"So where shall we live?" he asked.

"I was thinking half the year in Edo, half the year in Kyoto."

"Can we just live in Edo and visit Shishou on holidays?"

"Coward."

"But a smart coward."

And that's the end of this story. Millions of thanks to those who reviewed! I was shocked to get such a response! Now I feel bad it's so short. Sorry, originally I just wrote this as a short amusement...then posted it on for the hell of it...getting only like 6 reviews (I didn't really care). The fact that I've had such a better responce from this site is astounding. I would have expanded the story...but I got this little problem called "lack of time". And I've got all these other stories I've been working on...so I have even less time.

Anyway, the prequel to this (Saitou and Tokio story called Checkmate:Royal Aquisition) is on due to the fact that they life is a bit more graphic and includes rather descriptive humiliation (eventually) which I was inspired to write due to an article about Marie Antoinette. I'll see if I can tone it down enough to stick it on here eventually, but don't expect it for a few weeks. I'm also working on the sequel, another short story of Sano getting help from nearly everyone to snag Megumi...who he's been after for like decades. Not to mention we'll see more of Kenshin and Kaoru, struggling to be husband in wife in two different countries...Hiko didn't just let his heir go, he demanded the baka undergo intensive mage training. And then there's the added difficulty of Aoshi and Misao trying to be a couple...but Misao avoiding the topic of marriage. It should be fun. I'm hoping to make that one more humorous.


End file.
